Quarry
by mishy-mo
Summary: Chase finds a box as he searches through House's apartment, read the heven and the hell that breaks loose because of it. TAG to Half Wit. HCam slight ChCam FLUFF WARNING!
1. Chapter 1

House was a pack rat.

He kept everything.

He had boxes upon boxes of things that "could be useful in the future".

He had boxes upon boxes of things that reminded him of memories he wanted to forget. But they were memories that could be called upon readily should they contain important information.

He kept everything.

* * *

Chase was astounded at how much one man could fit in such a small apartment.

Whilst working for House he'd searched and raided through many houses, never before had he been so careful for everything to go back in the exact same place. Organised chaos was the hardest thing to search through and some how he knew in the back of his mind that if a single medical journal was out of place then House would know.

Cameron was having a hard time of it in the living room. Their occasional check-in's stating that they hadn't found anything yet but for a few of House's secret stashes of Vicodin.

Though Chase didn't know it, Cameron had spent a good 2 minutes fingering a half-empty bottle of morphine and casting her eyes over the rest of the contents of an innocuous looking green box. She never told him what she found.

Just as Chase never told her about another box.

He found it on the shelve in the closet in the bedroom, stuffed at the back behind a line of old shirts. It rattled slightly as he brought it down; he cradled it in his arms and lifted off the lid.

It all seemed like various pieces of junk that held no connection what so ever to the next piece. That was until a bright multicolored laminated ticket shone up at him.

All access passes to a monster truck rally that passed through town two years ago.

Everything else seemed to click into place after that.

There was a small bottle of aftershave that still sat in it's box, the sticker-seal broken showed evidence that the bottle had been opened at least once.

There was a book, small and leather bound entitled "Quite Interesting".

There was a sunglasses case that was empty.

There was a tiny box that was home to two stylish silver cufflinks.

There were a few cards too... he didn't need to look at them to know what they said.

There was a menu for a rather up class restaurant.

There was an opened envelope with a familiar script on the outside.

And lastly and most surprisingly was and unopened gift wrapped in red paper and green ribbon with a small gift tag attached. It read simply read "Merry Christmas" in a doctorly scrawl.

A gift waiting to be given but never handed over.

Christmas had come and gone.

Chase glanced at the bedroom door and listened intently. After a moment of thought he took his quarry to the bed and sat and opened the gift intended for another. A black velvet box felt smooth and expensive beneath his fingers. He opened it and a small glistening cool silver star shone up at him, at its centre glittered what was probably a diamond in the shimmering afternoon light.

It was beautiful and expensive.

"How's it going?" A sweet voice sounded.

"Fine... nothing interesting yet." he lied.

Eventually, he did put the box back.

* * *

House sighed as he entered his apartment. His lips still tingled from a kiss he longed to repeat over and over.

He dropped his bag and moved to his bedroom. Opening the closet doors he reached over a pile of shirts for the box.

It felt strangely light in his hand.

A frown marred his features.

He carried the box carefully over to his bed and sat down. Unknown to him he sat in the exact same place where Chase had sat just a few hours prior.

Opening the box he discovered its usual contents were gone and a single small piece of paper stared up at him instead.

The words, "She's mine" were written in loops and lines that where all too familiar to him.

He shouted and threw the box across the room.

The paper fluttered beneath the bed and the flimsy cardboard box very nearly ripped to shreds against the wall.

He pressed his head to his hands and breathed heavily.

His breaths slowed as his mind wandered to the kiss that still lingered on his lips and in his mind.

A smirk spread across his mouth.

"You're wrong." He whispered. "She's mine."


	2. Chapter 2

House spent his evenings rest on the couch. The sheets from his bed turned with furious purpose in the washing machine. He couldn't sleep in them knowing Chase had been in his bedroom at all or worse... Cameron was there between those sheets with Chase instead of him. The very idea of it made him shiver even as he cowered under a spare duvet on his creaking couch. Sleep came in short bursts his mind even more restless than is limbs as he sought to concoct a plan to win back the girl who'd never really been his.

He hated that they'd been in his apartment but he had taught them well. Too well.

He hated that he'd become a case to Cameron, a medical puzzle for her to unravel.

He hated that Chase could mock him so openly in his own home; he already paraded their relationship about enough in the hospital.

He hated that the contents of his box were gone. Everything that reminded him of her, good and bad was gone and all that was left were memories clouded by his harsh words, her fearful gazes and emotions he was once unwilling to admit.

But most of all he hated that he was in love with her.

It was the source of his only happiness and the most devastating of his pain but she had irreversibly become a part of him a part of his life.

He remembered buying that little necklace long before Tritter began waging his war against him. He remembered just seeing it in the window when he passed the jewellery store on the way to the music place her frequented. It struck him just as her beauty did the first time he saw her and he knew she had to have it. He bought it without thinking of the consequences which even he had to admit was highly out of character for him. He'd normally think things through to the point of boredom but she drove him to be impulsive. It was when he got the box concealing the treasure that his actions stuck him and then his open palm collided heavily with his forehead at the sight of his credit card bill 2 weeks later.

What the hell had he been thinking?

And even despite all these little niggling feelings telling him that this was the worst possible things he could do a single spark of unfounded hope that shone bright in the endless darkness would grow at the thought of Cameron and even more so with the idea of that necklace draped around her collar.

So it was decided the gift was wrapped and tagged and awaiting to be given.

He was never one to instigate the giving of gifts. It was always her. Each time she gave him something she gave herself to him too. It reassured him. He knew she never really expected anything in return and each time she did give him a present she risked getting nothing back. And it was a risk he needed to know she was willing to take.

He could only be capable of giving her so much and he needed that reassurance.

The gift waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Hope was crushed into a dying ember as he received no trinket that revealed she knew more about him that he would have preferred. No token of friendship, appreciation or whatever this twisted relationship was.

And so the gift went into the box. Along with everything else he wanted to forget but that hope wouldn't allow him to.

He didn't have the heart to throw it away or take it back.

A flame could still be made of an ember, right?

* * *

About three months after his "I've got cancer" stunt happened and all the animosity had died down to the usual kind that he received everyday and Chase and Cameron's relationship went from meaningless sex to presumably more meaningful sex he noticed something. Something shining and glimmering.

Cameron was wearing his necklace.

She liked it. She really liked it.

Something in him swelled at the sight of her... she looked like an angel, her smile beaming with warmth and happiness as she came in that morning.

House was happy for the smallest of instances but it disappeared just as quickly because right next to her with his arm around her waist was Chase, he eyes dancing with a secret smugness and joy that only House would ever understand. Even under House's intense dark stare he was still self-satisfied and still kept his hand resting at the small of her back.

Bastard. House thought.

That gift was his to give.

That was his love and it was stolen and replaced with another man's. He didn't dare think about the glow on their cheeks and where it came from, guessing quite rightly so that it was a by-product of the "giving" that must have taken place the previous night.

His blood boiled.

Time to claim what was his once and for all.

* * *

The day passed achingly slowly. With no patients work was caught up with swiftly and there was little left to do. Foreman had gone to neurology like the studious man he was and Cameron and Chase were playing footsie in the conference making House stomach turn and twist at the sight of it.

"Cameron! Coffee!" He yelled from his desk.

It made him smile inwardly that despite Chase's protests that she should let him get his own coffee she still stood and began their ritual.

But their ritual would be different today.

She finished up the coffee and turned to make her way to his office. House stood pretending to stretch out his leg a little, grimacing at the fact that pretending wasn't really necessary as the stiffness in his muscles was constant.

Once annoyed eyes grew concerned as she stepped into his office, he could read them easily and knew she wouldn't voice her concerns because of past instances.

"Your coffee." She said setting it down on the coaster she insisted on keep on his desk, in his opinion a medical file did the same thing.

"Thanks." He murmured.

The first change in their ritual.

This made her stop and pause for thought that was sure. Or maybe there was no thought at all behind that blank shocked and confused look.

Nah too much thought, he decided.

Far too much, he thought advancing on her statuesque pose slipping into her personal space, something which he always enjoyed doing at yet his heart was pounding out his chest with nerves and anticipation.

Lifting his hand he followed the curve of her neck and the trail down over her collar bone to the star that rested just above her heart. He delighted in the soft skin and the rough texture of the goose bumps that spread over that alabaster expanse. Shivering breath hitched and her chest rose against his fingers as he cupped the star in his long dexterous fingers.

"Beautiful." He said looking into her eyes, his dark intentions no doubt evident in his gaze but all he saw in hers was compliance and desire.

"I... er..." She mumbled unable to turn away.

House smiled softly down at her. "Just take the compliment Cameron." He said turning from her heading back to his desk.

He didn't need to turn to see her hesitation to leave, but no doubt through a wall of glass an Australian's eyes were bulging from his head as the scene unfolded.

"Thanks." she murmured.

House grunted in response in his typical fashion, no need to change things too much, he wanted to torture Chase yes but not at the expense of Cameron beating herself up over disloyal thoughts; though he wasn't particularly keen on thinking of Cameron loyal to him.

It made him feel just as sick as watching them all loved up and happy, but what did make him smile was the anger in Chase's eyes when Cameron walked past him in a dreamy daze completely oblivious to his words and sat at her desk.

"Allison." He whined.

"I have work to do, Chase." She lied eloquently her fingers clacking absently over the keyboard.


	3. Chapter 3

"What did you say to her?" Chase demanded storming into House's office sometime later whilst Cameron attended to her clinic duty.

"What?"

"What did you say to her?" He growled only slightly more normally.

"Nothing." House said with a glare in the boy's direction. He was a boy. Just an immature child and he had stolen House's favourite toy.

"I saw you…"

"Saw me what Chase?" He said daring for him to admit that the gift wasn't his.

"I saw you touch her."

"I touched what was mine." He growled, standing and leaning forward on his desk. "Feeling nervous, Chase?"

"She's mine."

"So you've said… but it doesn't change that it's my necklace around her neck. You little prick, you cheap little bastard you couldn't even put out your own money for her. You don't deserve her. She's better than you and you know it. And I reckon that's part of why you're nervous. The other half if it of course being I'm the better man."

"You don't even want her! You've never wanted her! You've had your chance now its mine."

"No."

"No what?" Chase challenged.

"Just no. You go on Chase, play your little game have your fill but she'll always come back to me. And next time I'm keeping her for good." He warned.

Chase fumed and stormed from the room hating the fact that House just might be right.

Some days passed and the necklace remained around Cameron's neck whilst Chase and House shared no words but for short murmurs about work only.

House caught Cameron alone in the lab and closed the door behind him quietly making her look up from the microscope.

"House?" She said questioningly.

He nodded gently and sighed as he sat in the chair next to her and turned her chair and his so they were facing. He stared into her eyes for the longest of times while her cheeks flushed and blushed to a deep ruby red.

"House what are you…?"

"Shh." He whispered raising a finger to his lips before resting his hand on her knee. "Tell me where you got your necklace?"

She quivered at his touch.

"Chase gave it to me." She said in a clear gentle voice.

"And where did he get it?"

"I don't know… why?"

"Because I know someone who would love it." He whispered. "Just like you do… you do love it don't you Cameron?"

"Well yeah… like you said it's beautiful."

"That it is." He said stroking her cheek gently.

"House?" she whispered, confused and yet her thoughts oh so clear at the time.

"I still think about that kiss." He said pulling her chair towards his, drawing her knees between his thighs to bring Cameron closer, both his hands resting on her knees.

Cameron gulped loudly and subconsciously licked her lips. "Really?"

"Really." He said with a lazy smile. "One without the needles would have been better though."

"I agree." She whispered leaning forward.

"How much do you love Chase?" he asked his eyes fixed on hers as they widened with shock and she recoiled from him.

"What?"

"How much do you love Chase?" He asked again.

"Of course I…I…"

"Do you love him at all?"

She stayed silent and looked down.

"I'm gonna take that as a no, if you want to object speak no or forever hold your peace."

She didn't move.

"Good… because I don't want you to feel guilty about this." He said tipping her chin and pressing his lips hard against hers.

With a slight squeak of surprised she kissed him back hungrily. He was right, she didn't love Chase and any time House called upon her she'd be there. She was his.

The kiss was slow hard and passionate, his hands slid up her thighs drawing her as close as possible as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She tasted just as he remembered, it was delicious. He pulled back gently to find her following him, needing more. Smiling her kissed her once more and drew back muttering "Cameron."

"What?" she murmured in that husky whisper of a voice he remembered so fondly.

"Ask Chase where he got your necklace." He murmured standing and moving towards the door.

"What!?" She said standing angrily. "Is that what that kiss was about? You just wanted me ask Chase where he got this necklace so you can give it to your latest piece of ass?!"

House smirked and walked back to her, leaning down and kissing her softly once more. "No that was so not what that kiss was about. As for the necklace I'm just curious, okay?"

"What is this?" She whispered and rested her hand over his heart.

"You'll see, don't worry about it just yet." House murmured, squeezing her hip. "It'll all become clear soon enough."

"You promise?"

"Yeah, yeah I do." He said kissing her forehead gently. "Trust me."

"Always."

"Good girl." He said softly and made his way to the door. "See you later."

"Bye." She said smiling. She wasn't sure what this fresh whirlwind of confusion was but as long as she got to kiss him again she didn't mind. Fingering her necklace she thought of Chase and the importance of the necklace to House.

What did it mean?

"Where did you get my necklace?" Cameron asked as they sat watching TV later that night.

"From a store why?"

"Which store?" She pursued knowing it wouldn't be enough for House.

"A Jewellery store and again why?"

"I'd like to get one for my mother, it's her birthday soon." She lied affluently.

"Oh." Chase said with a nervous gulp.

"Well?" She continued.

"I forget; I'll check out my receipts later." He said to ward her off. He never intended of doing such a thing hoping the moment would pass.

Cameron turned back to the TV wondering if it was the answer House expected her to hear, the answer he wanted her to hear.


	4. Chapter 4

House came in the next day with a shoe box identical to that which he'd smashed against his bedroom wall after Chase stole its contents. He left it in the centre of the conference room table, leaving the trap for Chase to walk into. The couple entered with far more distance between than there had been the morning after Chase gave her his stolen gift. He froze the instant his eyes fell on the box, something that didn't escape Cameron's notice.

"What?" She asked softly in a concerned tone.

"Nothing." He said approaching the box slowly and ripping open the lid quickly. Nothing was exactly right because there was nothing in the box, it was completely empty. He glared through the glass wall at House who sat smirking at his desk.

Cameron took the box from him.

"It's empty." She stated looking down into the box.

"Yeah."

"So why were you so afraid of it?"

"I wasn't afraid." He protested and glared at House once more before turning on his heel and leaving, tossing the lid onto the table.

Cameron turned to look at House.

Time to reveal all, he thought as he beckoned her into his office. She followed his orders somewhat hesitant and quiet, the box still in her hand.

"Take a seat." House murmured with a nod to the chair in front of his desk.

"What's this about?" She said holding up the box.

"Did Chase tell you where he got you're necklace?"

"No." She said looking down. "Did you expect that?"

House smiled at her gently. "Yes, I did." He said watching her as she sat before him, waiting for her to ask the question he wanted to hear.

"How?" She murmured.

He sighed softly, this was it

"Because I bought it." He said simply.

"What?" She asked confused.

"I bought it… I bought it as a Christmas present for you last year. And when you didn't give me a present first I kept it. I put it in a box exactly like the one in your hand along with every other gift you got me and other things like the tickets to the monster truck rally. I keep things. I kept it just in case you changed your mind and decided I was worth taking a chance on again. And the day you two broke into my apartment Chase found my box and emptied it leaving me a note reading only two words… she's mine. I wanted to prove him wrong."

"You… you…" She said with wide eyes in utter shock her hand at her chest covering the diamond encrusted snowflake.

"Yes. Me." He replied with a serious nod.

"But Chase…"

"Think about how he reacted to the box, that he couldn't tell you where he bought it. And if that doesn't convince you I still have my credit card statement." He said sliding a folded piece of paper from the inner pocket of his jacket and set it on the desk between them.

Cameron stared at the paper and gulped slightly, before looking down and muttering softly, "I believe you. But why did you want to prove him wrong?"

"Because ever since I bought that necklace I've been wondering why the hell I did. What the hell possessed me to walk into that store buy that necklace and wrap it with the sole intention of giving it to you… and I've came to the conclusion that it's because I don't want you to be Chase's… I want you to be mine." He said gently.

Her eyes lifted to meet his, bright and hopeful but still confused.

"I need time." She murmured after a moments thought.

House narrowed his eyes slightly and took a deep breath before nodding. It was the least he could do after making her wait for three years.

Cameron stood and walked around to his side of the desk and took off her necklace.

Something shattered in him for a moment until she put it back together again with the simplest of words and gestures.

"Keep a hold of this for me okay?" She said taking his hand in hers and letting it curl in his palm, before wrapping his fingers around it and lifting his knuckles to her lips.

"I will." He said smiling up at her gently, his other hand stretching to reach her cheek and draw her down and kiss her softly.

Something she was almost too willing to do, his kisses were always so amazing. They were everything she wanted from a relationship; that light-headed elation and the calming sweetness. She could have stayed they're for the whole day merely kissing him but she finished the kiss prematurely and turned to the door.

"How long do I have to wait?" he asked.

Looking back at him smiling she answered. "Not long."

* * *

The next day Chase didn't even look at House let alone talk to him. House found this distinctly pleasurable and oddly peaceful in the context of work. Cameron however was utterly normal and entirely reserved, House put it down to her needing time but the next day was the same and the day after that.

House grew worried and the necklace weighed ever more heavily in his pocket.

Late at night he sat on his couch holding the necklace before him the snowflake spinning in the air. He sighed softly and pressed his hands to his forehead.

"Shit." He murmured.

There was a knock at the door.

Slipping the sliver and diamond into his pocket he limped to the door, elation pouring through him at the familiar sight of Cameron at the door. "Hey." He said with a gentle smile.

"Hey." She said grinning at him. "Can I come in?"

House stood to the side and smiled watching her as she walked past him, so close that her shoulder brushed his chest and her fingers touched his on the handle of his cane.

"I brought you some things." She said resting her backpack on the back of the couch, opening and revealing the missing contents of the box that once dwelled in his wardrobe. "It took me a day or two to find out where he'd been keeping them but I found them." She said with a gentle smile.

"Thank you." He said taking the necklace from his pocket and with a gentle nod he continued. "Lift up your hair."

Smiling at him she did so.

"I don't need those things anymore," he said draping the silver around her neck, his eyes fixed intently on hers. "Not now that I have you."

Cameron smiled and slid her arms around his neck and drew him close bringing his lips down to hers. The touch was soft and sweet; his hands slid over her back and squeezed her body to him. She was so delicious.

"I think I'm in love with you." House murmured against her lips.

"Good, because I know I'm definitely in love with you." She replied with a grin.

House grinned down and her and stroked her cheek. "Do you want a drink? Want me to take your jacket? Want to move in?"

She giggled slightly. "Yes, to all three."

"Fantastic." He said with a slight smirk and kissed her softly. "I knew you were mine."


End file.
